The present invention relates to a connector design and method of connecting a high-voltage cable to electrical equipment (such as switchgear) in an electricity distribution substation. The term switchgear generally refers to the combination of electrical disconnects, fuses and/or circuit breakers used to isolate electrical equipment. One type of switchgear is “gas insulated switchgear” (“GIS”), where conductors and contacts are insulated by a gas, such as pressurized sulfur hexafluoride gas (“SF6”). Cable terminations suitable to connect a high-voltage cable to a GIS device (often referred to simply as “a GIS”) include fluid-filled cable, dry-type, and pipe-type.